The Only Thing Better Than Wedding Cake is a Ring
by Spike and Tabby
Summary: After the death of Voldemort, when all that is left to be done is rid the world of the Death Eaters, how do you save one? Why, by marrying him off of course! VERY OOC, partial AU, slash, crack, Ron/Snape, and other pairings. My first marriage law fic!


Summary: After the death of Voldemort, when all that is left to be done is rid the world of the Death Eaters, how do you save o

**Summary****: **After the death of Voldemort, when all that is left to be done is rid the world of the Death Eaters, how do you save one? Why, by marrying him off of course! VERY OOC, partial AU, slash, crack, RW/SS, and other pairings.

**A/N****: **Okay, so this is dedicated to my lovely reviewer, jen3572005! She requested a Ron/Snape marriage law, so I got inspired!! Very exciting. I have a request!! Sorry, I'm very excited. Anyways, down to business. This is an AU in one way, well other than the fact that I like slash and crack pairings, and that is that Snape did NOT die. Yay!! And I haven't decided whether to keep the rest of his history the same, or change it to James just to simplify. But I probably won't. People change, and so can he! So… yeah, I can't really think of anything else I need to say, so R&R!! Please, so I can be inspired to write more!! If you don't, I might have to just drop it, so review. And now, I guess all I have left to do is disclaim!

**Disclaimer****: **Harry Potter, no matter how much I dream and kill, is not mine. I mean try… This is full of OOC-ness, and, as always, slash!! Yaoi and yuri, funfun!! Yeah, and crack as always, and my partial AU…. T for… um… content? And language. And for the future. And because I hope small children have not perverted their minds quite this much so soon! Yep! The rest is all pure me!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Immediately following the death of Voldemort, a celebration that raged for seven nights and seven days erupted in the wizarding communities all over Europe. On the muggle news, stories of owls and shooting stars came in throughout the days, and people mused over the odd, pink fog that enveloped the continent. Reporters were sent in from other countries and scientists scratched their heads. The businessmen and politicians seemed to be at ease and stock markets everywhere rose. There was a sudden shortage of lemon drops around the world. However, after the celebration ended, the rampage of change began.

Kingsley Shaklebolt was appointed Minister of Magic and the first thing he did was create a special task force whose only priority was to capture and imprison, or even kill all the Death Eater survivors. All the best Aurors were put on it, and some new tracking devises that had recently been developed in the Department of Mystery were brought out to help. Magical barriers were put up around the borders of the country. They did not want even one Death Eater to escape. Anyone with the serpent on their arm was doomed.

However, there was one lucky man who, with the help of some former students, may just be able to survive. But with such restrictions and no place to hide, how could he be saved?

...

"'New Ministry Technology Can Locate Death Eaters in an Instant'! How the hell are we supposed to keep him hidden!?" Ron slammed the newspaper he had been reading from on the counter, avoiding the table in the middle of the room. The two people at the other end of the table looked up from their breakfast.

The girl walked over, picking up the newspaper and glancing over it.

"He's got a point, Harry." She looked up at him for a second, then back down as Ron started talking, starting the article.

"See Harry? Even Hermione agrees with me! This is crazy. I mean, I think we should save him too, and I see why you care so much, but this…" Hermione flipped to an inside page after finishing the cover, picking up the rest of the story. "We should turn him over to Kingsley and ask him just to not kill him. You're Harry Potter! He might listen to you."

Ron's voice trailed off as he looked over at Harry, subconsciously shrinking at the skeptical look on his face.

"Well than what are we going to do!?" He cried, throwing his hands up in despair. "I'm not running anymore. I'll go crazy!" He stomped down to where Harry was sitting, scooting onto the edge of the table, putting his hand in Hermione's eggs.

"We couldn't anyway." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Ron as he whipped egg off on his pants. "The Ministry's made it absolutely impossible to get out of the country, and with this new tracking thing, I don't think we could run fast enough." There was a slight groan from the other end of the table that they all tried to ignore by looking everywhere but there. Hermione sat back in her chair, grimacing at her plate as she pushed it in Ron's direction. She set the newspaper down in its place in front of her.

"Harry's right, that would be impossible." Hermione looked from one boy to the other.

"Well than, what else can we do?" Ron looked at Harry as another groan came from across the room.

"I guess that's the only way…" Hermione muttered to herself.

"What?" They were all trying hard not to look over at the other end of the table.

"But who could…" She turned her head to the side, deep in thought.

"What?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"I'm sure we could find someone… but who would agree to it?" Hermione stood up, her back turned to the two boys.

"Hermione, what!" Harry and Ron cried in unison. Hermione sighed and turned around.

"He's got to get married." There was a crash as the black-haired man rolled off the table, onto the bench, and onto the floor. Ron jumped about a foot and a half off the table and hit the floor. Harry jumped up and his chair crumbled onto the floor in pieces.

The man on the floor stood up as Hermione helped Ron up. They all looked at the man glaring at them with sharp, black eyes.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting married."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N****:** Well, that's the first chapter! Did you like it? I know it was really short, but it I didn't think there was a good place to stop anytime soon, so I just stopped here. I liked my little prologue thing. I've never done that before, but it's useful if some time has passed. Oh my god, I just looked at it again, and it's really short! I'll try to update soon, but only if you review! If you don't, then I'll assume that it's not good and not continue. Not every story can be good. :( Anyways, thanks for reading!! And putting up with my insanity. Love you all!!

XD TABBY XD


End file.
